Multiple well test devices are used in a variety of microtitration and/or microfiltration protocols. Typically, the devices have a standard number of wells, e.g., 96 wells, or 384 wells (arranged in four blocks of 96 wells each), and the wells include a filter arranged such that application of a vacuum or air pressure to one side of the device causes the fluid in each well to pass through the filter.
When the device is used in for microtitration, e.g., for an immunoassay or a hybridization assay, the filter is generally used to support one or more components of the assay, such as an antigen, antibody, nucleic acid probe or nucleic acid sample. A supported component (e.g., a specific binding agent) binds to an unsupported component in a fluid sample. At least one component can be contained in, on, and/or through the filter, e.g., by physical entrapment, chemical binding and/or adsorption.
When used for microfiltration the filter is generally used to remove one or more components from solutions passed through it, e.g., on the basis of physical, biological and/or chemical interactions in or on the filter. The interactions can be, for example, between the filter and the component to be retained, or between one or more materials retained in or on the filter and the component to be retained.
Accordingly, the devices can be utilized to remove one or more undesirable and/or desirable materials from a fluid. For example, the devices can be used to remove particulates from a sample before further processing (e.g., analysis) of the sample and/or to retain a desired ligand for later recovery and further processing.
Some conventional devices are labor intensive to manufacture and/or are not adapted for use with a variety of filters. Additionally, the seal of the filter in the device can be adversely affected by handling and/or fluid processing conditions.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.